Invasion
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Shawn and Gus stumble upon a TARDIS key which then leads them into the TARDIS and on an adventure that will change their lives. My first ever Doctor Who piece and my first crack!fic. Be warned, what you are about to read is so very weird and crazy.


**Oh my gosh! It's my first original Psych work in eons! And it's this! Wow that's so great. So I present to you my first crack!fic...yeah my sister and I were up really late a few months ago thinking up weird things and this was one of them. On one hand I am proud at this funny piece of writing, and on the other hand I am worried for my mental health...**

**Note: Again, this idea was thought up in the middle of the night so for some of our crazy ideas to work, the workings of the TARDIS among other things were kind of forgotten. It is a crack!fic after all so it's really meant to be funny more than anything else. Please enjoy!**

PINEAPPLETARDISPINEAPPLETARDISPINEAPPLE

It was an average day for Shawn and Gus. They were walking through a small park in Santa Barbara when suddenly their day was not so average anymore.

"Gus, Gus! Look! I found a key!" Shawn picked the object up from the ground and showed it to his friend.

"That could go to anything, Shawn."

"I kinda want to find out what it goes to." the fake psychic smiled.

Gus turned his head and his eyes widened.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Can you not see it? Look!" Gus pointed in front of them. "There's a huge blue box in front of us!"

"Oh! When did that get there? I didn't see it." Shawn shrugged.

"Maybe this is what it goes to?" Gus suggested.

"I'll try it." Shawn put the key in the mysterious blue box and it worked. He turned the key and opened the door.

"Cool, we found out where the key goes now let's leave-WHOA." Gus said as he saw the inside of the box. Shawn entered the humongous room.

"Dude! It's bigger on the inside!" Shawn said, turning around to face Gus who was still outside. "Why did I say that in a British accent?"

"Because you're an idiot. Can we go? Get out of there."

"No! I wanna look around and see if we can find the owner of this public police call box. Come in and get a better look at this place!"

"This isn't a good idea Shawn. What if the person who owns this blue box is a serial killer?"

"Don't say that, Gus." Shawn frowned.

"That's always our luck." Gus crossed his arms.

Shawn sighed and walked over to pull Gus inside anyway. Shawn walked around to look at everything.

"Hey Gus, you're good at codes and stuff. Come see if you can read this." Shawn pointed at a screen with strange symbols.

Gus walked over and stood next to Shawn. He took one look at the screen and shook his head, "I can't read that. I've never seen it before."

"Come on man! Look closer! It has to be in that big brown head of yours somewhere!" Shawn encouraged.

"Fine." Gus looked closer and his eyes widened in shock. "Wait a minute. That looks like..."

"What? What is it? Do you recognize it? What does it say?" Shawn asked.

"It's alien language Shawn! Haven't you seen the websites. This is a very rare form of alien writing."

Shawn backed away slowly.

"What?" Gus asked.

"Gus, I thought we got over the whole alien thing."

Gus shook his head and continued to study the symbols on the screen.

"So can you read it?" Shawn walked back to Gus's side.

"No."

"Dang it!"

_Meanwhile about two blocks away..._

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I dunno. I just feel like something's wrong. Strange, I usually don't feel that way." The Doctor replied. "I think we should go back to the TARDIS."

They started running. They weren't getting anywhere on the alien thing anyway.

_Back at the TARDIS..._

"I want to press this button..." Shawn said as he admired all the different levers and buttons and who knows what else.

"Don't press anything!" The Doctor and his companion ran towards the TARDIS.

Gus and Shawn turned their heads at the sudden shout. But Shawn had already pressed the button. The TARDIS came to life and started to shake.

"Gus! Hold on to something!" Shawn shouted as he was knocked to the ground. He tried to hold on to whatever he could so he wouldn't be tossed around.

"What button did you press!?" Gus shouted back, falling down as well and holding on to the TARDIS console for dear life.

"I don't know! The wrong one!" Shawn shouted.

They both continued to shout nonsense at each other in fear for their lives until the shaking finally stopped.

Shawn stood up and straightened his clothes. "Wow, what a ride."

Gus stood up as well, "Shut up."

Shawn looked around and noticed that the screen they had been looking at before now had different symbols on it. "Hey, Gus, the screen says something else."

"How can you tell?" Gus asked, coming over to look.

Shawn simply put his hand to his head. Gus swatted it away.

"Alright, after all of that. I want to leave now more than ever. Can we please leave now?" Gus pleaded.

"Yeah." Shawn agreed and they walked to the door which had closed during the shaking.

They opened the door and were completely horrified at what they saw. The small park in Santa Barbara was gone. Instead, they were greeted by at least a million strange creatures that looked to be made of metal.

One of the strange metal things goes over to Shawn and Gus. "IDENTIFY YOURSELVES." It stated.

As soon as Shawn got over the initial shock of being somewhere else, he laughed at the creature. "Ha! Gus look at these things! They've got a plunger and a whisk for arms! Haha!"

"YOU INSULT THE DALEKS?! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Exterminated?" Gus asked, terrified.

"Yeah, ha! What are we, bugs?" Shawn laughed.

"YOU ARE PARASITES. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED. PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Okay." Gus said, his voice at least 5 octaves higher than normal. "We're gonna go now. Bye."

"NOT SO FAST!" All of the Daleks turned to face Shawn and Gus.

The two raced back into the TARDIS. In their rush they forgot to close the door.

"Gus!" Shawn shouted. "You left the door open!"

"No I didn't!" Gus turned around and saw that the door was, indeed, left open.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

It was too late to close the doors. All of the Daleks came into the TARDIS just as it started to disappear.

The TARDIS struggled to get them back to The Doctor who was using his sonic screwdriver to pull it back.

The TARDIS materialized in front of The Doctor and Rose.

"Ah! See! Sonic screwdriver! It can do anything!" The Doctor smiled. "TARDIS returned."

They opened the doors and now it was their turn to be horrified at what they saw.

All the Daleks inside turned around and saw The Doctor.

"IT'S THE DOCTOR! GET HIM!" One of the Daleks said.

"Should we run?" Rose asked, quietly.

Shawn and Gus ran out of the TARDIS and passed The Doctor and Rose.

"Help!" They both shouted as they ran away.

The Doctor and Rose were close behind as they all ran away from the Daleks.

The Daleks soon invaded the city. It was a disaster that Santa Barbara had never seen before.

Shawn, Gus, The Doctor, and Rose ran to the SBPD.

"GUYS!" Shawn and Gus shouted.

The sudden commotion got everyone's attention.

"There's an alien invasion outside!" Shawn shouted.

"Wow." Lassiter said, walking up to them and crossing his arms. "You two have finally gone insane."

"Um, sir. I think he's right." The voice of Buzz McNab said. He was looking out the window at the Daleks.

"This is ridiculous." Lassiter sighed but looked out the window anyway. "What the?"

A few minutes later the entire Santa Barbara Police Department was outside, armed, and ready to fire at the Daleks.

Lassiter was the first to start shooting at them as they approached.

"Can you kill them?" The Chief asked Lassiter with worry.

"No, I'm still shooting and nothing is happening." he replied.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." A Dalek shot Lassiter and he fell to the ground.

But he came back later because everyone who dies comes back at some point.

With The Doctor and Rose's help, the Daleks situation was fixed and everything went back to normal. Except for the people who were traumatized for life.

THE END

PINEAPPLETARDISPINEAPPLETARDISPINEAPPLE

**What did I tell you? That was complete craziness. But! That was also the first Doctor Who thing I've ever written! Woohoo! I'm kind of inspired to write for DW now but I don't exactly know what to write... Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of this and maybe some ideas for other fics? That would be awesome. Thanks guys.**


End file.
